


Let Me Go To Sleep

by gabrielxreader



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-27
Updated: 2018-12-27
Packaged: 2019-09-28 17:12:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17187035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gabrielxreader/pseuds/gabrielxreader
Summary: Request: Naked drunk gabriel refusing to stop laying on top of you whilst you try to sleepWarnings: Fluff with a dash of Smut (was torn about which way to go, so I kinda did a middle ground one)Thanks for the Request...giggled at this one





	Let Me Go To Sleep

The bunker was silent as you huddled up under your covers, resting your tired sleepy head on a soft plush pillow that smelled like vanilla. You and the brothers had come back from a hunt two nights ago. It was a long tiring one, filled with blood stained clothes and bruises, but none of that mattered now. You were safe and secure in your bed with nothing but sleep to await you.   
As you started to drift off, a heavy weight fell on your body. At first you thought it was a dream, but then as you started to have trouble breathing, you shifted awake, finding your boyfriend on top of you.  
“Gabe?” You stared at the archangel, noticing he was naked. “What the….” You trailed off as you smelled alcohol coming from him. “Drinking much?” You waved away the smell, coughing slightly.  
“Morning sunshine.” His voice was slurred with a happy expression painted on his face. “I missed you.” He bopped your nose, making a sound as he touched it.  
“Wait, are you drunk?” You placed your hands on his shoulders.   
“Maybe.” He giggled that caused him to hiccup. “Just a tad.”  
“How is that possible? I mean Cas has been drunk before, but you’re an archangel.”   
“I’m your archangel.” He rested his head on your stomach, making patterns on your sides with his fingers.  
“Where did you get that much alcohol? You would’ve had to go to brewery.” His gaze caught with yours. He gave you a smirk, chuckling at you. “You went to a brewery.” You sighed, falling back onto your pillow.  
“I wanna have sex.” He poked your sides.   
“Gabriel.” You sternly replied. “Let me sleep.”  
“I wanna hear you scream my name.” He mumbled, giggling at his own words.  
“You are in no condition.”   
“Please.” He gave you the puppy dog eyes, pouting.  
“I was about to fall to sleep, Gabe.” You paused, narrowing your eyes at him. “Then you dropped by. You’re weight is crushing me.”  
“But….I’ll make it up to you.” He pleaded, kissing your stomach. “I’m your archangel.”  
“Right now you're a persistent drunk archangel.” You ran a hand through his hair, while he kept his pouty face on.  
“Please.” He whispered.  
You rolled your eyes. “Fine. Just don’t put all your weight on me.”  
“Don’t say it like that.” He smiled, kissing you aggressively. He pulled the covers down, his hands roaming you body. You kissed back, not as hungry as your boyfriend, but soon found yourself becoming wet as his hands searched out your weak spots. One of his fingers started to tease your entrance through your underwear. You grinded against him, wanting more friction.   
Since he seemed to ignore your plea for more, you rolled over, straddling his hips, kissing down his chest to his half harden member. You felt him squirm underneath you as your hands cupped his balls, stroking his staff.   
“(Y/N).” He moaned. You stopped for a moment, hushing him with a quick kiss before licking the tip of his cock. You were about to take his full length in your mouth when you noticed his member go limp. Staring back up at the archangel, you found him breathing steadily as he drifted off to sleep. The alcohol finally wore on him, causing him to blackout, right before anything could happen.  
“Seriously?” You whined at your arousal state. “Fine.” You huffed, laying next to Gabriel on the bed, pulling the covers back up. “You totally owe me.” You growled as you rested your head on the pillow, hoping to find sleep once more.


End file.
